Illusion of Heart
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: "This cannot not be right," says the matchmaker. Johnny and Noelani was the matchmaker's only choice. Noelani Leal faces many challenges of becoming the future heir of the Prideux Family. One challenge is to determine if she was in love with her confidant, Miguel or with her future husband, Johnny. Rated T, but rating may change later on. Couple: JohnnyXOCXMiguel.
1. Prologue

**After watching Beyblade (season 1), I have decided to do another story and it revolves about one year after G-Revolution. It's going to be my first Beyblade Love Triangle story (I already did a Metal Fight Beyblade Love Triangle Story in form of a one shot). Plus I am going to post the third drabble for Sweet Galore Drabbles either tomorrow or Thursday. For now, I introduces you guys to Illusion of Heart.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I gently stroke the right cheek of the sleeping infant. The infant girl was no older than eight months old. Her crimson colored hair was covered with a light orange colored cap that I love so much. I remove the cap from daughter's head to reveal her full head of red hair that continues to grow and grow.

"I knew you were going to be here Noelani," says a voice.

I turn my entire body around and I see a nineteen year-old young man. A smile appears on my face as I approach the young man. His lilac colored eyes are locked on to my intense russet brown colored orbs. There was also a smile on his face as well. The young man has the same crimson colored hair just like the sleeping baby girl.

I state, "I cannot resist it because I am so enamored with Iris Sophia"

"One thing for sure is that I cannot blame you Noelani for once," responds the crimson haired young man.

I ask, "What you mean for once you cannot blame me Johnny?"

"Most of the time it is your fault that we get into these complicated situations. This one the was the worse of them all," comments the nineteen year old.

I pout at the response because it was not our fault that we managed to have one those nights and bang, I am pregnant. Even though it did happen after being married for six months, it was not pretty bad for most of the part. The most important thing was that our daughter was healthy and happy. Suddenly a whimpering sound is heard and I approach cherry wood crib and I start to carry the eight month old baby into my arms. We both look over to see that Iris Sophia was wide awake.

Johnny says, "I cannot believe she can sleep that long."

"Infants around this age usually sleep about four to six hours at a time with an occasion of two naps," I comment.

The Scottish blader retorts, "You researched this crap didn't you,"

"And so what if I did?" I question my husband.

Johnny replies, "You are an amazing mother already and you do not need do all of this research to the best mother in the world."

"For once, that was actually one of the sweetest things you have said to me ever," I say.

Johnny looks over at me and he was kind of pissed off for fact that I said that. It was pretty funny to make my husband act like this because I know how short tempered he can sometimes. I chuckle lightly and I inform my husband that I was not trying cause him to act like this. To be completely honest about it, I adore for the fact that Johnny has a soft side for me. I already know that he can be softie when it comes to our daughter Sophia Iris no doubt about that.

I state, "I cannot wait for when you give Salamalyon to her when she gets older."

"She is going to be one great blader because her parents are the Scottish and Portuguese Champion bladers," states Johnny, "plus you know you have to give up C.H. Aphrodite sooner or later."

I respond, "As if Johnny because you know that is not going to happen."

"Aside from that, I cannot believe that we have been together for the last eighteen months now," comments the crimson haired Scottish blader.

I state, "That is completely true despite the first three months was a disaster."

Johnny scolds me for mentioning that, but I love being honest with him when he hates that. It was hard to form this relationship in the first place because we are complete opposites at first. We bicker more than we try to resolve any of our problems. Before I was with Johnny, I was starting to have feelings for Miguel, a very special friend of mine that I can talk to when I need to. He was my confidant and the person that I was falling in love with at first. Things change of course and it begins with that one crucial day that occurred eighteen months ago.

* * *

**This ends the unofficial chapter of Illusion of Heart. The prologue is the only chapter (aside from certain flashbacks) that is going to be in 1st Person. I hope you guys and read and review this story. Critiques are aloud if you guys want to give me pointers or tell me what kind of mistakes that I have made so far.**


	2. The Matchmaker

**Chapter 1: The Matchmaker**

"Today is an important day my daughters," says a female voice.

A strawberry blonde haired woman looks over at the four young ladies sitting down on a red velvet and cream colored couch. The first person the left side of couch was a beautiful nineteen year old with dark brown colored hair and light blue colored eyes. She was wearing a green v-neck kimono top on with black and white floral prints on it, a pair of dark wash denim jeans on, and a pair of green colored pumps on. This young lady was on her mauve and gray colored laptop because she does not seem to be paying attention to what the woman was saying.

"Lena pay attention here," responds the woman.

The nineteen year old brunette responds, "I am paying attention mother."

"Stop being on your laptop so much Lena," says their mother as she closes the laptop immediately.

Lena yells, "What was that for mother!"

"You should know by now that you should not be using your laptop while mother is talking," says a third female voice.

Lena looks over her right to see another brunette sitting right next to her. This brown eyed girl was no older than seventeen years old by the looks of it. The second brunette was wearing a royal blue and white jewel neck halter dress that reaches up to her knees at most and a pair of white strapped sandals on. Her russet brown colored hair was tied into a curled side ponytail.

"What is that suppose to mean Noelani!" yells Lena towards the second brunette.

Noelani responds, "You heard me big sister."

"You two stop arguing," states a fourth female voice.

Both Lena and Noelani turn their heads over towards the fourth female who just talked to them. The female that was sitting right next to Noelani was also another seventeen year old just the second brunette, but the third female sitting on the couch has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. Her strawberry blonde hair was left loose to the point it was curled in the end. She was wearing a similar dress like Noelani, but it was in yellow and light green, but she was wearing a pair of black strapped sandals.

"You should not be saying anything at all Cerise since you are all mouth," responds Lena.

The seventeen year old blonde haired blader asks, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You say that we talking a bunch bullshit, but on the contrary, you talk more when Lena and I are arguing," responds Noelani.

"Watch that language Noelani," responds Mrs. Prideux-Leal.

Noelani says, "I apologize for my foul language mother."

Noelani blushes a shade of crimson for the fact that her mother was annoyed about one her daughters cursing. Both Cerise and Lena starts bursting out of pure laughter after witnessing their mother scolding the seventeen year old brunette.

"Can you please stop with your obnoxious laughter you two?" asks a fifth female voice.

Both Lena and Cerise turn their heads to look at the fourth person sitting on the couch. The last person was another teenaged girl who was around sixteen at most. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a pixie cut and she was wearing a pair of bronze framed rectangular glasses on. As for her attire, the Brazilian-French-Ecuadorian teenager was wearing a light green colored tank top on with a silver colored denim jacket over it, a white pleated mini skirt on, and a pair of silver and light green colored flats on.

Lena asks, "You think our laughing is obnoxious there Nathalia?"

"Your laugh is worse than ours combined little sister," replies Cerise.

Noelani states, "Not really since you two laugh like a pack of hyenas."

"That I can agree with Noelani since you are not fan of their laughing either," responds Nathalia.

Both the seventeen year old brunette and the sixteen year old blonde haired teenager give one another a high five. The older Leal sibling and the third oldest Leal sibling was not assumed by the other two siblings responses'.

"Can you please pay attention what I have to say to you my daughters?" questions Mrs. Prideux-Leal to her children.

Lena replies, "Of course mother."

"I am a bit anxious to know what do you want to tell us," states the fourth Leal Sister.

The older strawberry blonde haired woman states, "I have brought a matchmaker with me and we are going to fly over to Germany to Robert's castle and meet up with the Majestics and their parents."

"Why are you are bringing a matchmaker for?" questions Noelani.

Mrs. Prideux-Leal replies, "I am going to determine which one of you is going to married. This is important because you know that both my mother and father have died and they want to one of you to be the next heiress of the Prideux Family."

Noelani and the other siblings turn pale all of the sudden. The color from their tan colored skin slowly disappears after their mother mentions the word marriage in front of them. Suddenly a man with short russet colored hair and he stands right next to the ginger haired woman. The man standing there was no older than 46 and his coffee brown eyes look over at the three lovely teenagers and the beautiful young adult.

"You told them about the arranged marriage Xiomara?" asks the man to the older woman.

Xiomara was the first name of the strawberry haired older woman. She was the wife of Oscar Leal, a Brazilian entrepreneur who sells the popular sports drink Aquarius in his home country and other countries around the world. He is also the Latin American spokesperson for that sports drink.

Mrs. Prideux-Leal responds, "Yes I did and you know this has to happen right Oscar."

Mr. Leal responds, "That is true because under your grandparents' will, they were the ones to mention our four daughters name as possible candidates of being the next heiress of the Prideux Family."

The second Leal daughter was in distraught about this because she was thinking about what would happen if she was ever chosen for such a huge commitment. She cannot imagine the though of getting married in the first place because it was never a choice to begin with. Her other three sisters are probably thinking the same thing as well. The one who looked even more worried than Noelani was Nathalia Leal. She was only sixteen and the last thing on her mind was marrying somebody for the sake of the inheritance of the Prideux Family.

"Do you have anything to say about this my daughters?" questions Mrs. Prideux-Leal.

Noelani responds, "Not really mother."

"I was wondering when are we going to Robert's castle for the whole matchmaking thing," comments Cerise about the whole situation.

The current Prideux heir simply responds, "We are going today since the matchmaker has already arrived in Germany just a few days ago."

It was going to be a long day indeed for the four Leal Siblings. The four sisters immediately decide to go into their rooms and pack up for Germany. Noelani was still wondering why would her mother well actually her parents agree to do to something like this in the first place. As Noelani approaches the second cherry wood door to her right, she slowly opens the door and enters a coral and silver colored room. She looks over to see that her cerulean blue and gray laptop was lying there on the table.

The seventeen year old hops on to her full size bed and takes the laptop and places it on her lap. She opens the cover and turns on the power button so she can use her laptop. Maybe a video chat with Miguel can clear her head a bit. The former Barthez Battalion team captain was a very close person in the russet haired teenager's life. He has been there for her in the good and the bad times after they have met each other. Noelani then looks up at the screen and sees that Miguel sent her a video request. She immediately clicks on the accept button and a huge screen appears. A seventeen year old light blonde haired male appears on the screen. His bluish gray orbs stares into her russet brown orbs and there was a smile appearing on his face.

"How's it going Noelani?" asks the seventeen year male blader.

Noelani responds, "Alright I guess Miguel."

Miguel careful looks and sees that something was troubling Noelani. His expression changes as he sees his friend looking a bit on the downside.

"Is something wrong Noelani?" questions Miguel with concern in his tone.

The seventeen year old brunette replies, "There has been something bugging for the last twenty minutes.

"What is it Noelani?" asks the blonde haired teenager once more.

The second eldest Leal Sibling says, "My parents arranged a matchmaker to determine which one of the Majestics does my sisters or I have to marry."

Miguel was indeed in shock to hear this news from his confidant. He never thought that Noelani's parents are even capable of doing this kind of unbelievable. Most of Noelani siblings, including herself are in their late teens. Lena could be more suitable for an arranged marriage, but all four siblings being involved is just plain ludicrous.

"Why are your parents doing this?" questions Miguel to his teammate.

Noelani signs and responds, "My grandparents died and they put my name and also my sisters' names on their will. The condition is that a matchmaker determine which couple is suitable for marriage and making either my sisters or I the next heiress of the Prideux Family."

"It's insane I got to tell you Noelani, but I understand from what point you are coming from. You are just nervous about the whole thing," comments the former Barthez Battalion member.

Noelani responds, "No shit I am nervous about this Miguel because I have still a lot of things that I have to do. One of them is fighting alongside you guys as a member of the X-Bladers."

"I know and try to not to worry about this too much Noelani. Everything is going to be alright," says Miguel to the worried brunette.

Noelani smiles and tells her team captain thanks for advice. Mrs. Prideux-Leal opens the door to see her second eldest daughter talking to somebody through video chat. The seventeen year old European-Hispanic looks behind her and sees her mother.

"I will talk to you later Miguel because I need to talk with my mother," states Noelani.

Miguel replies, "Okay and I will talk to you later then."

Noelani logs off from her computer and sees her mother as the strawberry blonde haired woman approaches her daughter. Mrs. Prideux-Leal sits down on the bed right next to her daughter and sighs heavily to herself.

Noelani's mother says, "I know you are nervous about this Noelani, but you have to understand this is for your grandparents. You four were specifically chosen because they know well that one of you can handle the responsibility of being the next heiress of the Prideux Family."

"So who are the choices that you want the matchmaker to determine the couple that gets married?" asks the short brunette teenager.

Xiomara responds, "It's going to be Robert and Lena, Nathalia and Oliver, Enrique and Cerise, and you and Johnny."

The seventeen year old brunette turns slightly pale for the fact that all the members of the Majestics, her mother decided to pair her with Johnny McGregor. She has met him several times before and each time was not a pretty eye to watch. Both of them bicker more than when Noelani bickers with one of her sisters. Noelani decides to argue with her mother because the whole arranged marriage situation was very important for the entire Prideux Family. She even wonders how her sisters responded to the guys that they might married.

"Now you should pack your clothes because we are going to be staying Robert's Castle for a few months," states Mrs. Prideux-Leal.

Noelani nods her head yes as her response and decides to pack of some of her best clothes and some of her casual clothes for her flight to Germany. They are going to their location by a private jet that both her parents own to get to Germany. Noelani sighs to herself and wonders why her mother chose to pair up her with the hotheaded and sarcastic member of the Majestics.

Forty five minutes have passed and all the Leal Siblings appear with their suitcases prepared for their trip to Germany. Lena was wondering what would happen if she was chosen to marry. The eldest sibling is completely aware that her younger sister Cerise has a crush on the purple haired German blader. The last thing that she wants is to break her younger sister's heart of course. Cerise feels a bit disappointed for the fact that she was not chosen to be with Robert. Noelani's twin sister has this deep animosity towards the blonde haired Italian playboy. The only thing she fears the most is that Enrique leaves her behind for somebody else. As for Nathalia, she could not be more than excited to know that she was paired up with her crush.

Yes, Nathalia Leal has a crush on the green haired French blader from the Majestics. Even though she only has known Oliver for more than a year now, the youngest out of the four sisters enjoys when she is around him. Mrs. Prideux-Leal informs her daughters that it was time to get going. It was going to be a long few weeks in Robert's castle. The four sisters along with Mr. Leal and Mrs. Prideux-Leal walks away from the bronze colored chateau that was located in Lyon, France. Their next destination was Germany to meet up with matchmaker and the members of the Majestics along with their parents.

* * *

"Why do I have to be involved in this?" questions a Scottish eighteen year old.

The eighteen year old Scottish blade was sitting on a red velvet couch alongside his with two older figures right next to him. His crimson colored hair was a bit lighter that on the couch that he was sitting on. Sitting on to the right side of the couch was a beautiful woman who was around her mid-forties. Her red colored hair reaches up to her shoulders and it was straighten. The woman was wearing an emerald green colored v-neck sleeveless dress that reaches up to her knees and a pair of white colored pumps on. She stares at her son with her pale blue colored eyes.

"Jonathan, we are doing this for your sake and also for the sake of your future wife's sake as well," states an older woman.

Johnny suddenly retorts, "There is no way that the matchmaker is going to say that I am compatible with Noelani."

"Do not say a word my son because I cannot see you disrespecting your mother like that," says an older man.

Johnny looks over to right to see an older man who around his late-forties or early-fifties. He has the same crimson colored hair as his beautiful wife and the same lilac colored eyes just like his son's.

The eighteen year old Scottish blader responds, "Alright father I am going to be quite."

"Master Robert, the Prideux-Leal family has arrived," says a butler.

A purple haired blader looks over at the butler the walked into the living room where he, his teammates, their parents, and the matchmaker are waiting for their other guests to arrive.

Robert responds, "Bring them into the living room Gustav so we can begin this."

"Alright then Master Robert," responds Gustav.

Gustav walks out from the living so he can bring the last family into the living room. Both a blonde haired Italian blader and a green haired French blader then look over to see that the entire Prideux-Leal family has arrived. Oscar Leal, Xiomara Prideux-Leal, and their daughters have finally arrived. An older purple haired man looks over at the ginger haired woman and shakes her hand.

The older man responds, "I am grateful that you have finally made it Xiomara."

"It's not a problem at all Friedrich. You know well that this is a very important for all the families that are gathered here for today," responds Xiomara.

"Is Anastasia here right now Johanna?" questions Mr. Leal to ebony haired woman that was sitting on the royal blue colored couch.

The ebony haired woman, who was no older than forty-five years old looks over at Mr. Leal with her brown colored eyes. She was wearing a light blue colored v-neck casual cap sleeved dress that reaches up to her knees and a pair of black pumps.

The older woman wearing the light blue dress responds, "Yes Oscar… Anastasia is here right now."

As the name was said once more, an elder woman around her mid-sixties appears. She was wearing an amethyst purple dress on that reaches up to her ankles and a pair of white flats on. The elder was holding a deck of cards in her hands.

"We shall begin immediately," says Anastasia, "the first couple that is going first is Robert and Lena."

Lena walks away from her sisters and parents while Robert walks way from his parents. There was a slightly disappointed expression on Cerise's face as she sees her sister and her crush together. Nathalia looks to her right to see the expression does the seventeen year old blonde haired teenager has at the moment.

"Oh I feel so bad for Cerise," says Nathalia to herself.

Robert then looks over at the eldest of the four Leal sisters and sees that she was quiet about this.

"Is there something troubling you Lena?" questions Robert.

Lena simply responds, "Not really because I really do not have anything to say about this. I have been like this since my parents have told my sisters and I about this."

"I see what you mean," says the purple haired German blader.

Anastasia says, "Write down your birthdays on a piece paper and pick a tarot card."

Lena takes the piece of paper and writes down her day of birth and takes the top tarot card that was there. Robert does the same as he writes down his birthday and picks the top card that was there.

"Let me see the cards and the paper with your birthdays on it," says Anastasia.

Both young adults give those two pieces of paper to the matchmaker. The matchmaker carefully analyzes the two cards and the papers with the birthdays to see if she can make a connection.

The matchmaker says, "The possibility of you two even making it down the aisle is only a 25% chance. There are going to be problems along the way if I decide that you two should be the ideal couple to inherit the Prideux Family fortune."

Cerise sighs of relief because that means she might have a chance with Robert. The two twenty years olds walks away and they return from where they came from.

"The next two should be Noelani and Johnny since we are going by age order Xiomara," says the crimson haired woman.

Mrs. Prideux-Leal states, "I agree with you Dona since these two are the second eldest couple."

The russet haired seventeen year old blader and the crimson haired eighteen year old blader walks over towards the table where Anastasia was waiting for them. Noelani sits on the chair on the left while Johnny sits down on the chair that was on the right. Neither of them was even talking to one another because they know that it might lead to insults against each other.

"Write down your birthday and pick a tarot card," state the matchmaker.

Noelani was about pick the first sheet of paper that was there until Johnny takes the paper that was there. She sighs to herself and takes the second piece of paper that was there. Knowing that there was other people here, the last thing that Noelani wants to do is to beat the living crap out of Johnny. Johnny finishes writing down his birthday and decides pick the tarot card. Unfortunately, Noelani finished first and picks the tarot card first. A triumphal smiles appears on the European-Hispanic teen's face. The Scottish blader's face shows some kind of anger until he remembers that his parents are here. He does not want to embarrass his family's name.

He takes the second card that was there. Anastasia demands the two teenagers to give her the cards and the pieces of paper. Both of them immediately do so. The elderly woman was analyzing both the cards carefully and the pieces of paper that was there. Her expression changes all of the suddenly, which then worries both Noelani and Johnny.

"This cannot be right," says Anastasia.

Noelani asks, "What's wrong?"

"I have never seen a 100 percent compatibility for the two of you to make it for sure," says the matchmaker.

"100 percent? Are you sure about this lady?" questions Johnny about prediction.

Noelani scolds Johnny, "Don't be rude Johnny. She is just in shock to know that we are most likely be the ones going to the chapel soon."

"I was not being rude Noelani. I was only wonder if it was true not," complains the hotheaded Scottish.

Nathalia says, "And there they go."

"I see that you are not surprised by this Mademoiselle Nathalia," says the lime green haired teenager.

The sixteen year old responds back, "You do not to have act so formal with me Oliver because we are friends and formalities are not really that necessary. I see that you agree with me on this."

Both Johnny and Noelani away and the next couple was about to go. That was Enrique and Cerise. Noelani and Lena thought that Cerise has the worse of them all. They predict that both of them were going to have a zero percent chance of being compatible for marriage. After a few minutes, there was a huge grin on Cerise's face.

"What happened?" asks Lena.

Cerise replies, "I am not marrying Enrique because we are not even close from compatible anyway."

"Looks up I am next then," says the youngest Leal Sibling.

Their mother responds, "Better if just stop this because we know the end results regardless if Nathalia and Oliver are even compatible. It is unlike its going to be the one hundred percent like with Johnny and Nathalia."

"Are you sure about this Xiomara?" questions the lime green haired man.

Mr. Leal responds, "Mathieu, you know my wife brings up a good point. It would better if we stop her."

"For once I agree with Oscar. Mathieu, you know it would be pointless to go on knowing there is one couple that is going to get married," responds the older Scottish man.

Mathieu sighs and responds, "Since there is no way of convincing both Oscar and Alistair, we should stop here."

"That is it! The wedding between Jonathan McGregor and Noelani Esperanza Leal is going to be in three months," says Anastasia.

Johnny and Noelani yells simultaneously, "Three months! Are you insane!"

Xiomara responds, "No because it is perfect and I got the perfect date for the wedding."

"When?" questions Dona.

Mrs. Prideux-Leal responds, "June 29th is the day that both my daughter and your son is going to get married. I wanted it to be on the 22th of June, but I do not want to ruining that the fact that both Noelani and Cerise officially turn eighteen."

Alistair responds, "That means the wedding is going to be on a June 29th."

Enrique then approaches Johnny all of the sudden.

"Looks like you are getting married to Noelani. I wish you two good luck," says Enrique.

Johnny mutters to himself, "Shut the fuck up Enrique. Do not remind that I have to marry Noelani."

Noelani on the other hand looks very disappointed about this. She did not want this to happen at all. A small tear sudden appears from the corner of her russet brown colored eyes. She did not want to get married in the first place. Cerise approaches her twin sister and sees that she was acting quiet about this. The ginger haired teenager can tell that Noelani did not want to be with Johnny because was starting to fall in love with Miguel.

"I am sorry Miguel," says Noelani to herself.


	3. The 1st Failed Attempt

**Chapter 2: The 1****st**** Failed Attempt **

Mrs. Leal-Prideux asks, "Robert, do you mind if Noelani stays in the castle for a month?"

"Not at all because Johnny is going to be staying here the same amount," responds Robert.

Noelani was thinking this was going to one hard month. She did not expect that her stay in Germany was going to longer than this. She feels lucky for her sisters that they get to leave here early. The seventeen year old brunette then takes out of her Mp3 player from her jacket pocket and decides to listen to some music. She does not seem to be interested in this as much because she will and always despise Johnny.

"Since I am staying here for a month, can you do one thing for me mother?" questions Noelani.

Noelani's mother asks, "What would that be Noelani?"

"Can you bring Celestine here?" asks the European-Hispanic teenager.

Mr. Leal states, "Actually we decided that Celestine should be keeping a close eye on you. Come in Celestine."

Suddenly a French woman with light blonde colored hair appears. She was wearing light blue colored blouse on that was tucked into a black pencil skirt on and a pair of light blue colored pumps. The light blonde haired woman stares at Noelani with her pale blue eyes and there was a smile appearing from the woman's face.

The blonde haired woman says, "I am grateful to know that I am going to be staying with you Lady Noelani during your stay in Germany."

"I appreciate that you are able to keep me company for the next month Celestine," responds Noelani.

Celestine says, "It is not a problem to be there by your side Lady Noelani."

"You have known me since I was baby Celestine and I appreciate if call me Noelani because I really do not need such formalities," states Noelani.

Gustav asks, "Let me show you two your quarters because it is getting quite late right now."

"You are right Gustav since it is time for all of us go to bed then," states Robert.

Noelani and Celestine stand up and follow Gustav to their quarters where they going to be staying for the next month. The parents of the Majestics decides to leave their sons at be because they have to leave as well. Johnny was the first person to walk out of here. He does not seem to be interested in what is going on and he wants to go to his guest room. Following Johnny was the blonde haired Italian blader Enrique. After Enrique left, both Oliver and Robert decide it was time to rest up as well. Tomorrow was going to be a long day ahead of them.

As Noelani was looking around the hallways of the gigantic sized mansion, she was still a bit confused about what the matchmaker said to her about her and Johnny being compatible. She does not know how it can be possible since both the Scottish blader and the Hispanic-European blader are well known to have an argument every single second. Celestine looks over towards the second eldest Leal sister and sees how puzzled the seventeen year old really was.

Celestine questions the young brunette, "Is something troubling you Noelani?

Noelani looks over and sees that Celestine showing concern for her. A small smile appears on the brunette's face and explains to her maid that everything is alright. The light blonde haired maid can tell that Noelani was lying about the situation. Celestine witnessed Noelani's left hand forming into a fist and that was a signal that she was lying to the maid. For now, the older woman decides to ignore this until Gustav stops all of the sudden.

"The third room on the left side is your room Miss Noelani and the fourth room on the left is your room Miss Celestine," says Gustav.

Noelani responds, "Thank you very much Gustav."

"Thank you Gustav," simply responds Celestine.

Both women walk into their rooms and shut the door completely. Noelani looks over at her room to see it was a Navajo white color room with silver swirl patterns on it. The seventeen year old teenager seems to be impressed the modern twist to the room. She places her two light gray and lavender colored suitcases on to the ground and starts unpacking all the clothes. Even though Noelani is a fashionable person, she takes into consideration that she does not need to bring five to ten suitcases for a one month stay.

After about twenty-five to thirty minutes of unpacking, the seventeen year old brunette was already changed into her pajamas. Her pajamas consists of a light gray slightly oversized t-shirt on with the number 57 on it, a pair of light blue sweatpants on, and a pair of black colored socks. Noelani is not a fan of wearing fancy type of pajamas to make her look good. When it comes to sleep attire, the European-Hispanic brunette prefers to be comfortable in her sleep. As for her hairstyle, Noelani has her mid-elbow length hair in two unbraided pigtails.

"Time to hit the haystack then," comments Noelani before hopping into bed.

The proud Latina-European blader hops into bed and covers herself with the light crimson colored comforter that was there. All Noelani wants is to have a peaceful sleep before the next day arrives. As the young blader tries to snuggle into her bed, Noelani opens her eyes once more and wonders why she is not falling asleep.

"Why I cannot sleep at all?" questions Noelani to herself.

She seems to be puzzled about it until she remembers for the fact that she is going to be marrying Johnny in three months. That was not even the worst part though because she knows that she is falling in love with another guy and that guy is her team captain. Noelani has been showing some kind of feelings towards the two-toned spiky blonde haired blader lately. A good thing about it is that Miguel has not noticed anything strange about Noelani in the last few weeks or so.

Noelani sighs and responds, "I wish I can tell you that I that I am in love with you Miguel, but I can't though."

There was a problem though because technically she has to marry somebody else for the sake of her family fortune. In general, the whole idea sucks and Noelani despises every single bit. The situation that she was in is like one of those forbidden love stories which one woman has to marry another man, while being in love with her Principe Azul (the literal meaning of is Blue Prince in Spanish, but it also meaning Prince Charming). The young and beautiful brunette sighs to herself and tries to close her eyes once more. It was going to be a long night if she constantly wakes up every minute or so.

Fortunately, the seventeen year old Leal-Prideux family member manages to stay asleep for the rest of the night. The russet haired teenager wakes up all of the sudden until there was a knock on the door. Noelani suddenly approaches the door and opens the brownish-red wooden door. A small appears on Noelani's face as she sees the person who was there.

"Good morning Mademoiselle Noelani," says Oliver politely.

Noelani replies, "Good morning Oliver."

"How did you sleep last night?" questions the amethyst eyed blader.

The russet haired Latina responds back, "Alright I guess and I assume you wanted to inform me that breakfast is going to start."

"Indeed and your maid, Celestine is waiting for you downstairs in the dining room," replies Oliver.

Noelani states, "Sure thing."

To make things easier, Noelani follows Oliver to the dining room and sees that Robert and Johnny are already having their breakfast already. Noelani decides to sit down right next to Johnny without saying a word to him. She really does not want to start of the morning on the wrong foot of course. It was better if she handles the problems between her and the Scottish blader when it is completely necessary. Johnny looks over towards his left to see the russet haired teenager sitting right next to him.

"Is this some kind of joke right Noelani?" asks Johnny.

Noelani questions back, "What are you talking about Johnny?"

"Why are you even sitting right next to me for?" asks the scarlet haired blader with slight annoyance in his tone.

Noelani can tell that Johnny does not want to be near her, so she decides to move away from Johnny and sits on the other chair. Both Oliver and Robert was witnessing the moment where the European-Hispanic teenager was isolating herself from the person she is going to marry soon.

Robert says, "I wonder how they can even have a relationship if they continue to bicker on."

"I think we should wait patiently because anything can happen between those two," comments Oliver about Johnny and Noelani's relationship.

Noelani then looks over and sees Celestine holding a silver tray in her hands. The blonde haired French maid places the tray over towards the location of where Noelani's was sitting.

Celestine says, "I made you some your favorite breakfast foods Noelani and I want to ask you something."

"Thank you very much Celestine and what do you need to ask me," responds the seventeen year old brunette.

Noelani's maid asks the teenager, "How are you are going to improve your relationship with Johnny?"

"I wish I know how to because opening up to Johnny is not going to be an easy task," responds Noelani.

Celestine responds, "Do not worry about it so much about because you are going to need some time to settle in with this before the wedding."

"What happens if there is no wedding at all Celestine?" questions the future Prideux Family heiress.

The blonde haired maid does not say a word towards the Leal family member. She could not believe that Noelani would say something like this because it never came to mind about having no wedding at all.

Celestine just says, "Enjoy your breakfast Noelani."

The maid leaves right away, leaving Noelani on her own with the three of the members of the Majestics. The seventeen year old looks over at silver tray that was there was a stack of three fluffy and delicious buttermilk pancakes topped off with boysenberry syrup, scrambled eggs whites, some sliced up fruit and a cup of black tea with milk on it. Noelani takes the silver fork and knife and starts cutting up her pancakes.

Johnny was looking over at the European-Hispanic teenager and sees her eating her pancakes. She was quiet since she moved over one seat away from him. A small smile appears on the Scottish teenager's face. As Noelani removes the fork and knife, her right arm shifts towards the right and accidentally spills some of the tea that was in the cup. Noelani immediately then takes out a napkin and starts cleaning the mess. The tea starts flowing towards Johnny's plate and the crimson haired Scottish blade looks a bit aggravated at the seventeen year old female.

"What was that for!" yells Johnny.

Noelani responds, "It was an accident."

Both Oliver and Robert look over and see the two bickering teenagers. Enrique, the blonde haired Italian blader walks and sees the commotion. Noelani pouts and starts cleaning up the mess because she knows it was just an accident and Johnny is overreacting and that is all. She could not believe how rude the Scottish seventeen year old was acting.

"Damn you Johnny," mutters the seventeen year old brunette to herself.

She could not believe that one little spill; well actually a large spill caused them to bicker.

"So much for starting on the right foot," says Noelani to herself.

Noelani is completely aware for the fact that it was going to take some time to settle in because she has never stayed in somebody's abode for more than two weeks.

Noelani responds, "I am sorry for what happed there Robert. I did not mean to spill my tea on the table."

"Do not worry about it Noelani. Accidents do happen and I know you did not expect to spill some of your tea," replies the purple haired German blader.

The seventeen year old states, "It's going to be hard three months for me because it is almost impossible for me to avoid any type of conflict with Johnny."

"I would not say that Noelani," responds Oliver as he stands up.

Noelani asks the green haired French blader, "What do you mean Oliver?"

"It is going to take some time Noelani and you should be patient," states Oliver.

Noelani sighs to herself and accepts for the fact that opening up to Johnny was not going to be an easy task to begin with. She then approaches her seat once more and starts eating her breakfast once more again. The brunette realizes that it was going to be a long day and she hopes that she can survive a month with the Majestics. Noelani wonders what her sisters are doing now while she is stuck in Robert's castle for the next thirty days.

* * *

The third eldest daughter of Oscar Leal and Xiomara Prideux-Leal was walking down the streets of Paris on her own. It has been only a mere twenty four hours since the trip to Germany. Cerise was so relieved for the fact that she was not going to marry Enrique. There was a downside of this of course because her twin sister Noelani was chosen to become the next heir of the Prideux Family. The strawberry blonde haired seventeen year old could not believe that Noelani has to carry the burden.

"How can I break the news to Miguel?" asks Cerise to herself.

A voice asks, "What news Cerise?"

The strawberry blonde haired European-Hispanic teens looks over to see Miguel standing there. He was accompanied by a petite teenage girl with bubblegum pink colored hair.

"I thought Noelani told you the news," states Cerise.

The blonde haired blader responds back, "Not really and Noelani has not talked to me since she arrived in Germany."

The seventeen year old sighs and says, "I know Noelani does not have the guts of telling you this, but I do. Noelani is going to be the next heir of the Prideux Family and she is going to marry Johnny in three months."

"Johnny McGregor from the Majestics is marrying Noelani?" questions the pinknette.

Cerise replies back, "Yes Mathilda."

Miguel was indeed in shock to know the news. He never thought that Noelani was going to be the one to get married. The former Barthez Battalion blader was completely sure that Noelani was not going to get married. He remembered the day that they video chatted before the trip to Robert's castle. Suddenly a small yet fake smile appears on the blonde haired blader's face..

Miguel suddenly says, "Tell Noelani that I am happy for her and that I wish both her and Johnny them good luck."

"Umm sure thing Miguel," responds Cerise suspiciously.

Mathilda asks, "Are you alright Cerise?"

"Yeah I am alright and I will see you guys later then," states the ginger haired Leal sibling.

Cerise leaves and she notices that Miguel was acting a bit suspicious after she told him about her twin sister's wedding. All she can assume is that Miguel was indeed disappointed for the fact that Noelani was marrying Johnny. The seventeen year old European-Hispanic blader was aware for the fact that her own twin sister was already falling in love with the blonde haired blader.

"Noelani is going to be pissed off at me if Miguel yells and screams at her for not telling him this news, but eventually Miguel has to know either way," states Cerise to herself.

Miguel was walking along with Mathilda back to headquarters. He was still in disbelief for the fact that he had to find out the news through Noelani's twin sister. The fifteen year old pink haired teenager looks over towards her right to see her team captain looking a bit down.

"Miguel is there something wrong?" questions Mathilda with a hint of concern in her tone.

The two-tone blonde haired blader's bluish-gray colored eyes shift over to his right and he sees that his teammate was showing some concern for him. Maybe she should know about his surprisingly crush on the seventeen year old brunette that was on his team.

Miguel sighs and responds, "I cannot lie to you Mattie because you have been completely honest with me since we have been on this team. Let's just say that I am actually falling in love with Noelani and it's hard for me to let her go."

Mathilda seems to be completely aware for the fact that both Noelani and Miguel has been communicating well later and they have been together for certain events that the team has to participate in. Knowing that Miguel was having this crush on Noelani for quite some time, Mathilda can understand why the blonde haired blader reacted the way he did earlier.

"I may not be an expert on love, but I can tell you that you should take some time off and stop thinking about Noelani's wedding. If you constantly think about her wedding, you are keep on remembering that she might not be with you for good," states Mathilda.

The bluish-gray eyed blader responds, "Actually that was some great piece of advice there Mathilda and maybe I should stop thinking about Noelani for a bit."

A small yet present smile appear on Miguel's face all of the sudden. This small smile was more truthful than the other smile he had on his face when Cerise told him the news about Noelani's wedding. He should be happy for his russet brown haired teammate of course. Upon making it to the headquarters, Miguel looks over to see that Aaron and Maritza, another female member playing some ping pong on the ping pong table that Coach Roux bought last week. Maritza places her paddle down as she saw the two members of the X-Bladers walk into the headquarters.

"How was your trip to the supermarket?" questions Maritza.

Mathilda responds, "It was great actually and we managed to see Cerise there."

"Has Noelani finally come back to Paris?" questions the raven haired female blader.

Miguel responds, "Not exactly because she is going to be staying in Robert's castle for one month."

"Did she tell you that she was staying there because she was going to marry Johnny in three months," responds the Puerto Rican blader.

The pink haired blader asks, "Did she talk to you about it?"

"Yes she did and she was not happy about the wedding one bit of it. She was in tears when she found out that she was marrying Johnny," replies Maritza.

Miguel was quiet for a bit and he knows that Noelani was afraid this was going to happen. As Noelani's confidant, it was one of his jobs is to console her. The blonde haired blader walks away from the group and Mathilda knows what the captain of the X-Bladers is up to now.

The dark skin blader asks, "Is Miguel going to be alright?"

"I think he is going to comfort Noelani right now Aaron," responds the pink haired blader.

Aaron says, "I hope Noelani is alright."

Maritza says back, "I hope so too Aaron."

* * *

Back in Germany, Noelani was inside the library reading some books. After having a video chat with Maritza a few minutes ago, the brunette was trying to find a way to relax herself a bit. She was lucky enough to get Robert's permission to go into the library to get something to read. Sitting on the red velvet arm chair, Noelani turns the page of the novel that she has chosen to read. It was considered to be a piece of work written by an American author named F. Scott Fitzgerald.

"The past-the wild charge at the head of his men up San Juan Hill; the first years of his marriage when he worked late into the summer dusk down in the busy city for young Hildegarde whom he loved; the days before that when he sat smoking far into the night in the gloomy old Button house on Monroe Street with his grandfather-all these had faded like unsubstantial dreams from his mind as though they had never been. He did not remember," reads Noelani to herself.

Suddenly she hears the door open and she looks over towards her right. Her russet brown colored eyes stares at the lilac eyes of the Scottish blader.

"What do you want from my damn life?" questions Noelani.

The beautiful and youthful European-Hispanic blader has no idea why Johnny was here. She knows that he something to say to her whether it is for the good or the bad. What if he wants to apologize to her about tell her to move away from him or the time he yelled at her for the spilled black tea? Johnny then looks over and sees that the brunette's eyes are red. He seems to be quite aware that that Latina blader was crying

Johnny says, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" asks Noelani, who was now slightly puzzled.

The crimson haired blader questions the brunette, "Why were you crying earlier?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger alert! I apologize for that, but at least you guys can wait for chapter three to find out if Noelani tells Johnny what is going on. For those who do not know the where the quote from, it's an excerpt from F. Scott Fitzgerald's short story, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button.**


End file.
